This is My Now
by pikagurl23
Summary: Misty's up against the Pokemon Master for her beloved Water Pokemon Master title, but will the match she has painstakingly trained for end in failure or success?


Disclaimer: Don't Own Pokemon!

A/N: And here's yet another sweet little (understatement…) one-shot for you guys to (hopefully) enjoy! Unlike my last one-shot, this one is less fluffy and, more or less, really focuses on Misty's rise to the top as she battles the Pokemon Master for a spot on his team of elemental masters. Anyways, please enjoy!

**This is My Now**

The rules were simple.

It was to be a three on three water pokemon match with no time limit, the usual gym battle rules that any trainer would have recognized. But this battle was different. It was no ordinary battle. It was a battle of wits, courage, strategy, and determination. For, unlike normal traditional battles, this battle belonged to water pokemon trainer Misty Waterflower.

This was _her _time.

She _needed_ to win…needed it so much it almost hurt. It had been her dream, her ultimate goal, to become the Water Pokemon Master alongside the Ultimate Pokemon Master since she was a child. She had been training relentlessly for months on end and knew that she was capable of such a feat. She _could_ do this, she, after all, believed in her pokemon.

They had gotten her so far in her travels and she trusted them all with her life. They would fight for her until their very last breathe and even then, they would strive to make their trainer proud of them. She _knew_ she could do this.

Misty held her chosen pokeballs gingerly in her hands, feeding off of the warmth the pokemon within were probably emanating, if only to ease the nervousness of their trainer. She had thought it threw about a million times…Politoed, Corsola, Gyarados…Politoad, Corsola, Gyarados…_Politoad, Corsola, Gyarados!_

This was the team she had painstakingly assembled for this very match. This was the team that would fight their hearts out for her. And it was they that would bring her that much closer to realizing her dream.

Clipping the trio of balls to her belt, she suddenly stood, feeling renewed and trying to wash away any traces of nervousness from her body. Her heart still thumped rapidly, her palms slightly clammy, and a stern, yet, scared look still dominated her normally cool composure.

'This is it,' she reminded herself, 'It's make or break time.'

Misty stood firmly in front of the door that would soon open to reveal the referee for that match. He would, as always, explain the rules to her (as if she didn't know them!). It was then that he would escort her to the playing field, a water field where she would _finally_ face _the_ Pokemon Master in battle amongst family and friends.

With them by her side, losing wasn't an option.

However, Misty would also be faced with the infamous Elite Four, the subordinates and elemental masters to _the_ Pokemon Master.

This thought caused her to involuntarily shiver.

Though she would not be actually battling the Elite Four, she knew they would be watching the match closely, looking for any types of mistakes on her part. Though she had heard through a source that she did not necessarily need to _defeat_ the Pokemon Master to earn her title, she knew her chances were slim if she didn't. If she lost, she knew they would not find her suitable enough to join their ranks and, therefore, dismiss her from their presence.

That was simply not an option.

Feeling her nervousness resurface, she leaned her forehead against the nearby wall, closed her eyes, and ran a shaky hand through her fiery red hair.

It was stuck…

Her eyes snapped open when she found her hand had caught on something on her finger. Slowly and gently untangling her hair from the mass on her finger, she smiled adoringly at the object of love that had caused her hair such distress.

Her engagement ring glimmered brilliantly, even in the dim lights of the empty locker room. She still wasn't used to the new weight on her finger, even now, three weeks after her, then, boyfriend had proposed. She could remember it like it was yesterday and started to slowly feel her nerves calm once more at the memory.

Twisting it lovingly on her finger, her thoughts trailed to that of her fiancée.

_He_ had believed in her and her abilities and knew that she could succeed. He had always been there, from the very beginning of it all, encouraging her in everything she attempted and had always stuck by her, through thick and thin. Like a true best friend, he was always there and this day was no exception.

No, he would not be sitting amongst her sisters, nor would he be near his own mother or best friend Brock Slate. He would not even be watching from the stands, instead, _he _was to be her opponent.

Her fiancée, after all, was none other than the undefeated Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum.

Of course, to his subordinates and members of the League, he was known _only_ as Master Ketchum, but to her, he would always be just Ash. And, soon enough, she would be known as Mrs. Misty Ketchum and, hopefully, Master Waterflower/Ketchum.

Thoughts of her approaching wedding soon made her feel giddy with excitement, but she knew her excitement would have to wait until, at least, after the battle.

Until after her fate had been sealed, that is.

Misty knew how hard this was on Ash, but trusted him enough to fight the battle of his life, as if his own title were on the line. She knew that because he loved her unconditionally, he would battle his heart out, no matter how much it might have pained him to know that he could be the ultimate cause for her failure…the ultimate cause of a shattered dream.

But, despite the outcome of their match, Misty would still love him, marry him, and vow to never leave his side, even if she never got her beloved title.

"Miss Waterflower?"

Misty picked her head up at the formal sounding voice and noticed the referee standing within the threshold, holding the door open slightly, unsure of whether he was going to close it or not. Would the door close on all her hard work today or would she stand between it, holding it open triumphantly at the end of it all? She did not know the answer but was confident she would give Ash a run for his money.

"The Elite Four and Master Ketchum are requesting your presence at the water arena," he notified, "Are you prepared, Miss?"

_Was_ she truly prepared? Had she even trained enough to be considered a worthy adversary in the eyes of the Elite Four? _Could _she really do this, even knowing how strong Ash's pokemon were, going into the battle?

Perhaps…

Misty inwardly scolded herself for allowing her thoughts to run away from her, especially mere minutes before the battle of her life. She needed to focus, stay on task and, above all, win. She did not want to lose, _especially_ to Ash. She needed to prove to him and to herself that she deserved to be here among the great members of the prestigious Pokemon League.

_She refused to lose._

Without another word, she gave a light nod to the referee and, with a light nod himself, started to exit the room. Misty followed suit, closing the door to the locker room and, perhaps, to her old self as well.

Their footsteps echoed mysteriously down the long corridor as the referee explained the battling procedures and rules to her. She had heard it all before and paid little attention to what he was saying. Instead, she looked at her surroundings and noted the ancient looking framed pictures of pokemon and elemental masters before Ash and the Elite Four had come into power.

She idolized these people and their accomplishments and hoped that today would be the day that she would join their ranks as _the_ Water Pokemon Master.

Looking up, Misty could see the light at the end of the long corridor and all her anxiety from before came rushing back tenfold. She had to remind herself to breathe, that this was just a normal battle like any other. But, deep down, her heart knew better. Her heart knew that it was now or never, that she _needed_ defeat the Pokemon Master…that she _needed_ defeat Ash.

Before she knew it, Misty had entered the huge arena, a pond of crystal clear water separating her from the spectators. She glanced around and quickly caught sight of Daisy, Lily, Violet, Brock, Delia, Tracey, Professor Oak and, to Misty's surprise, even Gary Oak had decided to grace them with his presence.

To her right was the blue side, _her_ side, the platform that she would soon be suspended on and fighting for her childhood dream. To the left was the red platform, Ash's platform, and she knew he would soon be perched atop it, staring at her with every intention of defeating her.

It was then that Misty noticed the judging table off further to her left and centered between both platforms. Though it was vacant now, Misty anticipated that, at any moment, the Elite Four would swoop through the doors on the far side of the arena and occupy the seats, ready to pick at every nook and cranny of her battling style.

As if on cue, the doors opened and Misty turned, watching as the occupants of the arena stood in respect of the quartet. One by one, Misty watched as Prima, Lance, Bruno, and Agatha entered the stadium. The spectators, out of respect, stood up from their seats to acknowledge the infamous quartet and waited until all members of the Elite had taken their respective seats. However, the spectators of the stadium stood their ground, eyes towards the door at the imminent arrival of the next member of the League.

Misty held her breathe as Ash calmly and coolly walked into the stadium, regarding the occupants with a small smile and a light nod. Even the Elite Four had taken to standing once more out of respect for the young master.

Misty noted his calm, yet casual demeanor as he entered the stadium. He was wearing, what Misty recognized, were his favorite pair of dark blue jeans, a forest green tank with his short-sleeved black jacket to finish off his look, with his ever faithful pokemon, Pikachu, perched on his shoulder.

Misty thought he looked absolutely gorgeous.

It was then that Ash turned towards Misty and stared at her with a look she could neither describe nor recognize. He seemed almost sad, but at the same time…confident? She wasn't sure and, soon, all thoughts seemed to cease when he had started to make his way towards her for the traditional pre-battle handshake.

He stopped mere inches away from her and extended his hand to her. Giving a stern look, Misty accepted it and shook it lightly, feeling the warmth from his hand fill her with confidence as she bowed her head out of respect for him. Peeking up, she sensed some discomfort from Ash's part as he kept looking at her with a look of shame, as if he hated the fact that she was bowing to _him_. Trying to calm his uneasiness, she flashed him a heart warming, yet confident, smile which, ultimately, resulted in a smile of his own and a confident nod of the head.

Releasing his hand, Misty nervously played with the ring on her finger, realizing that this was it. There was no turning back now…she had to do this.

"Good luck," Ash said genuinely.

Misty smiled at his sincerity and nodded at him. A small smirk came to the corners of her lips as she folded her arms in front of him.

"Thanks, but I won't need it," she whispered, winking discreetly at him before turning to face the Elite Four. Pikachu let out a 'pika!' of delight and scampered off of its trainers shoulder to join the Elite Four at the judging table.

She could hear a soft chuckle from Ash's part and felt some of the remaining tension between the two fading away.

Before she turned to her platform, she heard Lance, head of the Elite Four, clear his throat. He was so intimidating yet calming at the same time. He wore a cape dyed a deep blue to match his stunning eyes and his flaming red hair poked out in all directions as he stood before the young trainer. Misty, swallowing the lump in her throat, turned to the panel of judges, her fate sealers, and bowed to them respectfully while waiting for Lance to speak.

"Well, Miss Waterflower, first and foremost we'd like to congratulate you on making it this far. Many trainers do not get the opportunity to face the Pokemon Master as you will be doing shortly," smiled Lance sincerely, "Secondly, this battle between you and Master Ketchum is…interesting, to say the least. Though we are well aware of your, ahem…relationship with Master Ketchum, we expect a good solid battle from both ends, however, we are still unsure as to whether or not to take his vote into account due to bias."

Misty nodded her head earnestly. Quite honestly, she had been expecting something along those lines. She knew that the Elite would think she might have had the advantage due to being in a physical relationship with the Pokemon Master and was prepared to take any and all consequences that may have come her way as a result.

"I understand," she said, regarding the whole panel.

"Good, we all expect this to be the battle of the century. I know you won't disappoint us," he nodded to the both of them before resuming his seat with his fellow League members, "Good luck to the both of you."

Ash and Misty nodded simultaneously.

Before Misty turned to her platform, she gave Ash a sideways glance and merely smiled giving him a nod of her own. He returned it with just as much confidence.

As they approached their respective platforms, a million things swirled about in Misty's 23 year-old mind.

Was she ready? Had she trained enough? Was her strategy full proof? _Could she beat Ash?_

No, this was not what she needed to be thinking about right now.

She needed to believe in herself and in her pokemon. She needed to erase all the questions of doubt racing about in her mind and get rid of all the 'what ifs' that had plagued her mind the past couple of weeks. It was only her and Ash now. At the end of it all, would she come out the victor?

Reaching her platform, Misty gripped the bars and unclipped a pokeball from her belt.

Yes, it was possible. She _could_ beat Ash…no, she _would_ beat Ash.

An hour into the battle found both Ash and Misty down two pokemon apiece and both remaining pokemon were panting heavily. The next blow could very well decide the outcome of the match, and this did not go unnoticed by the couple.

'_Come on Corsola, I know you can do this,' _thought Misty, gripping the bars of the platform, her knuckles turning white in the process.

The pink coral type pokemon was panting heavily as was its opponent, Ash's Totodile. Misty knew Corsola would not be able to take another attack head on and realized that her next move, may very well be her last.

Totodile, on the other hand, had also suffered heavy damage due to a direct hit from Corsola's spike cannon attack and simultaneously trying to wear down the pink pokemon after it had used its' recover ability. Like its' opponent, Totodile did not have the strength nor the stamina to take another attack and relied heavily on its final attack.

Knowing this, Misty knew she had to act fast or Corsola wouldn't make it and Ash would win.

"Corsola, use a full power spike cannon!"

"Hydro pump Totodile!"

"Cor!" bellowed Corsola as it glowed brightly, gathering energy for its final attack, "Corsola!"

Hundreds of specs of white light shot into the sky as Corsola released its attack and came billowing down at Totodile as it readied its own attack.

"Toto!" it cried, filling its mouth with as much as water as it could muster before releasing the mighty attack on its opponent.

The two attacks met in the middle of the arena in an explosion of water. Both Ash and Misty shielded their eyes from the blinding flash that ensued and, as soon as it had begun, it was over.

As the smoke cleared, Misty strained to see which pokemon was still standing. Would it be her Corsola or Ash's Totodile?

Through the dust that had begun to settle, she noticed the spectators as well as the Elite Four standing, straining their eyes to see which pokemon would be dubbed the victor. Master Lance had his hands pressed firmly against the table in front of him, looking like he was about to leap over the table to sooner find the verdict. Prima, Agatha, and Bruno stood, mouths agape at the powerful attacks that had been issued by both sides, and craned their necks to better see the playing field.

Then, the smoke and dust settled…

Misty's eyes were now wide with shock as, not one pokemon but both, still remained standing, though they strained to do so. Totodile was on a single knee, its tiny blue claws gripped over its leg in an attempt to remain standing. It clenched its teeth together in a great effort to win the fight and murmured a strained 'dile' in the direction of its opponent. Corsola, on the other hand, was trembling, its tiny legs buckling as it stared Totodile down, refusing to give in.

Then…it happened…

"Cor!" the pink pokemon exclaimed in pain, collapsing in a heap on the ground, while diminishing Misty's hopes and dreams simultaneously.

Raising his red flag high in the air, the referee's voice echoed off of the walls of the arena, "Corsola is unable to battle, this master battle win goes to Totodile and Master Ashton Ketchum!"

The spectators, including Ash and the Elite Four, gasped at the sudden outcome. They had all been quite sure that Corsola would be able to squeak out one last attack but, in the end, Totodile's hydro pump had been too much for it.

Misty remained silent as her heart dropped and her hopes sank. She quickly shook her head of any and all thoughts of losing as she remembered that Corsola, her old friend who had battled quite valiantly, was still collapsed on the ground in front of her platform.

"Corsola!" Misty cried, rushing up to her fallen companion and dropping down to her knees to better inspect the damage.

It had been pretty beaten up from the looks of things and Misty soon felt an incredible amount of guilt swelling within her. She scooped up the pokemon carefully and cradled it in her arms lovingly, almost as a mother would do for their child. She whispered to it, reassuring it that it had fought a terrific battle and how proud of it she was.

Misty kissed it gently on its top spike as Corsola, disappointed in itself at letting its master down, stared at the ground discouragingly and whimpered a light, "Cor…"

"Corsola, you have nothing to be ashamed of," she whispered, "If anything, it was my fault. I _am_ your trainer after all. Maybe if I would have trained longer or thought up another strategy the outcome would have been different."

"Corsola?" it cried, small tears forming in its infinitely black eyes.

"I mean it," Misty confirmed, "I couldn't be prouder of you…"

At that moment, Misty's pokemon let themselves out of their pokeballs to confront their trainer and offer cries of sympathy and regret. She stared at them, a sad smile dominating her lips and nodded her head.

"All of you…thank you," she finished, while holding Corsola closer and petting Politoed and Gyarados on their heads. She felt her own tears well up behind her eyes, but refused to let them out. There would be a time and place to cry, let out her pain, but now was not that time.

It was at this point that Misty chanced a glance at her opponent's side only to see Ash kneeling next to Totodile and returning him to the ball with promises of a long rest soon to come. He then slowly looked up to her, almost afraid to meet her penetrating gaze and saddened eyes.

Misty knew the look all too well.

His eyes had always spoken volumes to her and this was no exception. His normally vibrant chocolate brown eyes were emotionless and clouded over as he, seemingly, attempted to piece together what had just happened. He was sorry, that much was certain, and maybe even a bit guilty, Misty guessed, at having been the cause of her loss, but, nevertheless, she tried to shoot him a reassuring smile. Instead of returning it, he merely avoided her gaze, looking off to the side, his whole demeanor expressing what she was feeling. She knew he would have trouble smiling back after their battle and would have to convince him later that she would not have wanted him to battle any other way.

Lance, getting the attention from the people in the room, cleared his throat.

"Well, I must say, that was one of the finest battles I've seen in quite a while," he started, smiling brightly at the both of them, "Congratulations Master Ketchum, clearly your record is still undefeated as it stands."

Ash merely nodded at this and looked to the ground, a guilty expression overtaking him.

"And Miss Waterflower, I must say that we were quite impressed by your knowledge of your pokemon's special abilities and how you used them in the match," commended Lance, "It is clear that, despite your loss, you are a very proficient battler and your style here has intrigued us."

"Thank you Master Lance," sighed Misty, bowing her head, Corsola still in her arms.

"We, the other Masters and I, as well as Master Ketchum will now start the deliberations in our main chambers. It should only take about 20 minutes or so, so please, relax, talk to your family and friends if you wish and by that time, we will reveal our decision," he explained, as the other Masters stood to leave the stadium, Ash included.

Misty nodded her head at Lance and stole a glance at Ash before he left the arena. His shoulders were slumped and his head focused on the ground as he trudged towards the doors of the stadium. Pikachu, ears lowered in sympathy, bounded up onto his right shoulder, giving him a light pat on the head as a means to reassure his torn trainer.

Misty let out the breathe that she had held since Lance had started speaking and merely stared at the doors after them. She wasn't sure quite what to make of it. On the one side, it had seemed that Lance and the other Masters were impressed with her skill and strategy and that was definitely good for her. However, she knew they couldn't ignore the fact that, despite all that, she still lost.

Turning around, she solemnly walked over to the stands where the spectators were all standing, smiles on their faces. Delia Ketchum was the first to engulf her in a strong, yet gentle hug. She kissed her future daughter-in-law on the head and smiled brightly at her, almost as if she had won the match.

"Misty, you battled beautifully!" remarked Delia.

"Thank you…but we still lost," sighed Misty feeling the unmistakable sting of tears threatening to fall. She looked down to the sleepy Corsola in her arms and hugged it closer as Politoed hopped next to her, rubbing its slick body against her legs in an attempt to offer some sort of comfort to its distraught trainer.

"Misty, dear, you did the best that you could. The Elite Four know that and Ash knows that," she soothed, placing an arm on Misty's trembling shoulder.

Misty only nodded tentatively; afraid to speak for fear that her emotions would get the better of her.

"She's right, that was an awesome battle!" commented Brock, placing an arm around his friend's shoulders, "I've never seen either of you battle the way you did today. Both you and Ash should be very proud of yourselves."

"Thanks Brock," smiled Misty, wiping a stray tear away.

"Their right Mist," commented Daisy, Misty's eldest sister, "We didn't know you had gotten so strong."

"Yeah, you should be proud of yourself," smiled Lily, offering a friendly hug to her younger sister.

"No doubt!" Violet chipped in, seizing Misty's other shoulder and giving it a light squeeze.

"Thanks you guys," Misty forced a smile. She had to admit, as much as her sisters often seemed clueless about everything, they _were_ her family and always had the ability to make her feel better.

Hugging her sisters back, Misty turned to her other three supporters. Professor Oak, Gary Oak, and Tracey Sketchit stood off to the side to allow room for Misty's family and close friends and were now smiling at her proudly. Professor Oak was the first to speak up.

"Misty, that was an incredible battle and trust me, I've seen my fair share in my lifetime," congratulated Oak, "I think you really gave Ash a run for his money. His Totodile wouldn't have lasted another minute."

"Thank you Professor," smiled Misty. She knew it was a great honor to be congratulated by Professor Oak the famous, somewhat absent-minded, but ever faithful, pokemon researcher who had given Ash his first pokemon all those years ago in Pallet, "It means a lot coming from you."

"You deserve every ounce of praise you get Misty. Ash has told me how hard you've been working these past few years and, quite frankly, it doesn't surprise me. I know ever since you were young, you and Ash have had a bit of an ongoing competitive streak. It really didn't shock me when, eventually, the two of you would be competing for the title of Master," he explained, glancing up at the ceiling of the stadium.

Misty's eyes followed his and gazed up at the tall ceiling. It was adorned with a mosaic of tiles in all shades of blue depicting all different kinds of water pokemon in their natural habitat. The windows that surrounded the stadium welcomed the sunlight from the outside and pierced the tiles with a fierce intensity. The tiles glistened in the afternoon sunlight, sparkling brilliantly as if the pokemon they depicted were real.

It made a simple smile come to the corners of Misty's lips.

Her love, her passion: water pokemon. That simple idea, the notion of being surrounded with the effervescent liquid day in and day out caused her to truly admire the blue expanse that surrounded them. Though she had grown up in a water pokemon gym, she had never really, truly respected the water as much as she did at this moment. It was everywhere, creating life, as well as taking it away. The water could be a fierce torrent of waves or tsunamis, but could also be calm and gentle, washing away the sorrows life oftentimes offered.

Misty, of course, knew this.

She knew it was the cause of all the beauty in the world and, to her, she would always find solace within the depths of its blue, soothing warmth.

_This_, she knew, was her destiny.

To be dubbed the Water Pokemon Master would finally allow her to come full circle in the world of water pokemon. She would finally find her purpose and, with that, her reason for loving the water as much as she did.

"We're all proud of you Misty," smiled Tracey, "And we all know that you have the ability to be whatever it is you set your mind to."

"Tracey's right. If you really want this, we know you can achieve it," added Gary, "Besides, I'm sure that's what Ash wants too."

Misty smiled at the two of them then looked around at the other faces staring back at her. They had all come to cheer her on, offer their support and encouragement, and Misty would be damned if she let them down…especially Ash.

It was then that she decided, even if she didn't win the title, she would try again next year. She would train even harder, gaining help from anyone and everyone until she made her dream a reality. She would solidify her already strong bond with her pokemon and better prepare them for battle.

She would do all of this, if only to prove to herself that she could be with the best, by being the best.

Before Misty could respond to Gary and Tracey's comments, the doors of the stadium flew open once more. All heads turned to that of the massive doors in which the Elite Four, plus Ash in tow, walked single-file towards the judging table that would decide Misty's fate.

Misty hopped down from the bleachers and took her place in front of the table, still clutching onto Corsola, with Politoad at her feet and Gyarados's mighty body sitting up in the water. The Elite Four resumed their seats, with Ash leaning against the back wall, his knee bent to support himself, and his arms folded with Pikachu perched atop his shoulder.

Misty gazed up into his rich features, but his expression was unrecognizable to her. He was as stoic as she had ever seen him, his arms folded and his eyes directed towards the floor. Seeing this, she absent-mindedly twisted her engagement ring in an anxious anticipation of what was to come.

Her first thoughts were, _oh god, they had rejected her._ _She hadn't battled to their expectations and now they were about to dismiss her from their presence. _

They were frightening thoughts and Misty involuntarily shivered at the mere fabrication of them.

Glancing back up at Ash and his unreadable expression, her mind started to wander once more.

What exactly was Ash thinking? Had she been voted against? Had she been accepted? Did the Elite decide to allow Ash's vote?

Clearing his throat and sensing that Misty had spaced off, Master Lance stood, a menacing presence to all, though his demeanor was anything but. Misty straightened up immediately and stared directly into the dragon master's eyes.

She would not be intimidated.

"We apologize for the lengthy wait Miss Waterflower, but we had much to discuss in this matter. As you well know, a majority vote in your favor will allow you to join our ranks as _the_ Water Pokemon Master alongside myself, the rest of the Elite, and, of course, Master Ketchum," started Lance, directing his attention to a very still Ash, "We must first congratulate you on a brilliant battle. We have seen many battles in our time here at the plateau and never have we been so blown away at the outcome of a single battle."

"Thank you Master Lance. It truly is an honor," stated Misty earnestly, bowing her head slightly to show her sincerity.

"Now, as we are very well aware, at the beginning of the match we were unsure as to the possibility that Master Ketchum's vote would be accepted," started Lance, "Because of your standing relationship with him, it wouldn't have been fair to allow his vote."

"I understand," spoke Misty softly. She knew this had been coming. It would have been hard for the Elite to willingly allow Ash's vote when she had some sort of connection with him that other trainers did not.

"However," Lance started again, smiling, "Given the circumstances and the battle we have just witnessed, it was clear to us that nothing was held back on his part. Though it may have pained him to do so, he did fulfill his duties as Master and entered the battle with every intention of defeating you."

"Yes Master Lance, I believe so too," Misty smiled slightly, glancing at Ash who was still gazing distractedly at the floor, "He takes his responsibilities very seriously."

"And we believe that none know that more then you do," added Lance, also giving the young Master a side glance to which Ash barely flinched, "And, it is also because of his strong resolve and devotion to the League that we have decided to accept his vote in this matter. We value his opinion among all others and realize that his judgment in society holds much precedence in these types of matters."

Misty's heart almost leapt out of her skin.

They had agreed to accept Ash's vote?! They had _actually_ agreed to take his vote! Now, the big question was…what exactly _was_ his vote?

Before Misty could contemplate this further, Master Prima stood before her.

"We have been reviewing your past records as a gym leader at the Cerulean City gym and, must say, that we are quite impressed with your standing in Kanto," spoke Prima, clasping her hands together in front of her, "Your gym has never failed to produce less than perfect results with the Pokemon Inspection Agency and have always lived up to the reputation the League has always stood for. That alone, deserves much recognition in the eyes of the League and the Elite Four."

Misty gave the ice master a timid smile and nodded her head gently.

"Your battle strategy was brilliant and the unbreakable bond you share with your pokemon is incredible. We have only seen that bond so adamantly displayed in very few trainers here at the plateau," explained Bruno, the rock and ground type master, as he discreetly looked to Ash in the background, "We here at the plateau stand for strength, justice, passion, and, most of all, unity. You have displayed all of those attributes clearly here today and, for that, we thank you."

Misty's heart was pounding a million times a minute. Was this going her way or were they only setting her up for a downfall in the end? She still couldn't ignore the fact that she did _lose_, after all, and she knew they wouldn't forget that either. Master Agatha's next words only confirmed that.

"However valiant you did battle Miss Waterflower, we cannot dismiss the fact that you did lose to Master Ketchum," said Agatha, sending Misty's face into a downward glance, "Though the battle was close, he still prevailed. Can you tell us why you believe you should become the next Water Pokemon Master?"

Misty wasn't expecting this. She didn't know that she would be asked any questions during the judging period. But, feeling she had no other option but to give her most honest answer, she swallowed the lump in her throat, ignored all her insecurities, and gave her explanation.

"Masters Lance, Bruno, Agatha, Prima…" Misty paused before turning to Ash, "…and Master Ketchum. I don't know truly if I belong within your ranks, but I do know that I, like all of you, respect and love pokemon more than anything in the world. Training water pokemon has always been my passion and it allows me to, for a fleeting moment, be a different person. I am allowed to become a person I once only dreamed of becoming in my wildest fantasies and I love undergoing that transformation."

Misty took a deep breathe and studied the faces of the Elite and Ash before continuing.

"I want the title more than anything but also know that if there were someone more capable, that I would want him or her to have it. In my honest opinion, the best person for the job has the right…no, the obligation to have it. Anything less would tarnish the great reputation the League has had since the beginning," explained Misty, closing her eyes for a moment and balling her hands into tiny fists, "The title isn't just that; a mere word used to identify the person who holds it. But it stands for everything the League has built upon the regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. The League is looked upon for strength and justice and, as such, should stay that way."

Finishing her piece, Misty took a small step backwards to regain her composure. She hadn't even noticed that the rest of the Elite Four had opted to stand and were now smiling proudly at her. Her family and friends had also resumed to standing and looked upon her proud gazes and smiles upon their faces.

Master Lance broke the silence by chuckling to himself before continuing, "That was a beautiful speech Master Waterflower, we thank you for your kind words."

Misty dipped her head slightly, eyes closed and started, "Thank you Mast--"

It was then that her eyes flew open in shock and surprise. She shot her head up at the judging table and saw them all smiling at her warmly. Even Ash who had, mere moments ago wore a sullen expression, was now grinning at her from his place against the wall. Pikachu was jumping up and down on his shoulder, unable to contain its excitement.

Wait a minute! Had she heard right? Was that…was it possible that she had accomplished her…_her dream_?!

"M-Me…? A-A Master?" she stuttered, unable to comprehend what exactly was going on.

"Yes, and not just any Master, a Water Pokemon Master," spoke Lance, chuckling at the young girls response, "I think you have proven yourself more than capable of that title, wouldn't you agree Master Ketchum?"

Misty looked up at her fiancée. He still had his arms folded but now wore a broad smile on his tanned face and Misty couldn't remember a time when he looked more handsome.

In all the commotion, Misty hadn't even realized that her legs had gotten so weak. She fell to the ground, unable to hold her strong front and broke down into tears of joy. Corsola jumped about in its' trainers embrace, Politoad hopped about giving Misty her a slimy hug, and Gyarados made happy waves in the water as it roared gratefully, leaning its massive head to 'nuzzle' next to Misty's.

"Cor, corsola!"

"Politoad!"

Misty looked at the smiling faces of her pokemon and wiped away the still falling tears. She was so proud of them all. Without their help and dedication, she would not have been able to achieve what she had once thought was impossible. This win was as much theirs as it was hers.

"You guys…we-we finally did it," she cried, as Corsola jumped from her grasp and danced around, shooting water into the air, "Th-Thank you…all of you…" she stuttered, her tears falling in full.

It was then that Misty noticed that all of the occupants of the stadium, the Elite Four and Ash included, had begun to applaud her. The stadium soon filled with the loud sound of clapping, her friends and family from the sidelines shouting her name and words of encouragement, and the roars of the pokemon beside her.

However, there was only one person that her gaze was focused on.

Misty smiled brightly at Ash as he concluded his clapping and stared longingly into his eyes, trying to imagine what exactly he was thinking. He was also smiling at her and shook his head in disbelief, the effects of the final verdict still racking his system.

Misty giggled at him through her tears and watched as Master Agatha discreetly, yet clearly, spoke to him, "Master Ketchum, there will _always_ be a time and a place for seriousness and professionalism…I daresay, this is _not_ one of those times."

With those words said, Ash rushed swiftly over to Misty, his knees gliding across the floor with arms widespread and held her closely as Pikachu jumped off of his shoulder to congratulate the pokemon. He stroked her hair gently as Misty's tears proceeded to fall in full force upon his shoulder. He kissed her lovingly on her head and cheeks, only expressing every emotion the two had felt for each other since day one.

She threw her arms around his neck longingly and simply cried on his shoulder. She was too shocked, happy, and full of emotion to really speak clearly or coherently. Misty felt she could do nothing more but cry…cry for all the sacrifices she and her pokemon had made the past few years…cry for all the intense months of training they had all endured…and cry for the beginning of the end. She had gone from becoming an ordinary pokemon trainer to _the_ Water Pokemon Master all in the time span of a few short hours. But, had her transformation truly begun only hours ago or had she the ability to gain the League's respect from the start? Misty wasn't quite sure, but couldn't find the strength to care much. She could only think about the start of her new training at the plateau and her new place amongst the greatest trainers of that era. She knew to be able train alongside the Elite Four and Ash was a tremendous honor and she was intent on relishing every moment in the future to come.

"I am so proud of you," murmured Ash into her ear, "You never cease to amaze me."

Misty gave him a small smile and a light kiss on the cheek, "Th-Thank you, but I could have never done it without your help or without the pokemon."

Ash nodded at her and pulled away slightly to examine her. He caressed her cheek in the palm of his hand, wiping away the stray tears with his thumb and tracing a lone finger from her cheek to her soft, pink lips.

"I don't think I could be more in love with you than I am now," he smiled.

"Just wait a few months and we'll see," she responded with a smile of her own, fingering her engagement ring happily.

"I guess your right," he whispered, moving his hand from her face to the back of her head and through her long flaming red hair, "I love you so much."

Smiling, Misty returned his heart felt, yet simple words, "I love you too, Ash."

Dipping his head, Ash pressed his lips against hers as Misty's mind spun into overdrive. She happily accepted the kiss her fiancée was bestowing upon her and kissed back with just as much intensity and passion. She ran her hands through his thick, black hair drinking in his every being and feeling every emotion through his touch alone. She could not stop herself from holding and kissing the man she loved and, would eventually, spend the rest of her life with, but unfortunately, Ash chose that time to pull away.

Misty stared up at him, breathing slightly harder than she had before the kiss, and moved to caress his cheek.

"There'll be plenty of time for that later," he smirked, kissing her on the cheek.

She laughed, genuinely laughed, and playfully smacked his arm to accentuate her mock frustration. However, she was anything _but_ frustrated with him.

"On behalf of the League, the Elite Four, myself, and Master Ketchum, we'd like to congratulate you on your success here today," Lance said, approaching her followed by the rest of the Elite.

One by one, they shook her hand, throwing words of congratulations her way, and offering smiles of pride at her accomplishment. After all had been said and done, the Elite Four took their leave with plans of the coronation and celebration later that night.

Watching as the Elite Four steadily left the arena, she felt a light tug on her right hand. Turning, she smiled as Ash began to eagerly pull her towards her family and friends, who were still standing on the nearby bleachers.

She obliged willingly, but not before giving Ash's arm a solid pull causing him to stumble into her open arms and receive the kiss she was now giving him. Feeling his arms encircle around her frame and loving the feel of his tender lips against her own, she sighed happily, realizing that, for as long as she lived, she would never forget this day.

'I actually did it…' she thought, pulling Ash closer to her, 'I-I succeeded…'

Deepening the kiss further, Misty wondered how she could have ever doubted herself or her pokemon to begin with. The Elite Four, Ash, her family, and friends had all come to witness her great achievement…_her and her pokemon's achievement._ It had been _her_ time…_her_ now…and she would never forget how that came to be…

_And I am breathing in the moment…_

_As I look around, I can't believe the love I see…_

_My fears behind me…_

_Gone are the shadows and doubts…_

_That was then, this is my now…_

**The End**

A/N: Well, that's it for that one! Hope you all liked it though I know it was a bit on the long side. That last bit there (the last 5 lines) were actually from the song I derived the title from called 'This is My Now' by Jordin Sparks so I do not own the words nor do I own the song. With that said, please leave me a nice review and keep a look out for the next chapter to 'LUV.' Until then, stay cool and AAML for life!


End file.
